Graduation day
by Amaherst
Summary: The gangs graduation prom. Ulrich has never had a girlfriend and misses Yumi a lot. but when she turns up and tells them some 'good news' will he be able to tell her how he feels about her?


"**Ulrich, dear, don't I look fabulous to you?" Sissy asked me**

"**Look, Sissy, your not my type, get over it please" I begged her, 5 years of Sissy begging me to go out with her was horrible, especially the last year without Yumi.**

"**But Yumi is?" She sobbed**

"**Has anything happened between us? No" I said knowing I sounded disappointed.**

**Sissy walked off.**

**I entered my dorm and saw Odd standing in front of his mirror putting on his purple tie to match his purple tux, I chuckled.**

"**Hey" He smiled at me "Well graduation prom last time we'll be hear tonight"**

"**I know" I sighed.**

**Jeremie and Aelita walked in.**

"**The happy couple" Odd teased. **

**They blushed.**

"**Ready to go?" they asked Odd knowing what he was like.**

"**Yeah let's go!"**

**When we got down to the gym where the prom was being held, Odd left us to dance with Sam, who had transferred here 2 years ago.**

**Jeremie asked Aelita to dance, who of course gladly accepted.**

**I sighed and sat down at a nearby table.**

**My last year at kadic high hadn't been as fun as the other years.**

**It was hard saying goodbye to Yumi when she left for university. I really wanted to tell her how I felt but I just couldn't, for my stupid fear of being rejected.**

**I looked around at all the couples dancing happily and romantically. I'd never had a girlfriend. Never loved anyone. Except Yumi.**

**I knew I had to get over her. She was probably having the time of her life, with her university boyfriend not even thinking of me. And why should she? We weren't anything except best friends. Unfortunately.**

"**Ulrich!" I heard Odd yell.**

**I looked over.**

"**Come over and chat with us, stop looking like a loner!" **

**I went over to them at the buffet bar but I didn't talk, I didn't even listen, my mind was too much on the girl that I had thought of since I was 13.**

"**Wonder what Yumi is doing now?" I heard Aelita say.**

"**Probably having the time of her life" I muttered but they heard me as they nodded.**

"**Oh my god!" we heard Sissy screech.**

"**I think she just realised that she's not as beautiful as she always thought" Odd joked.**

**Everyone but me laughed.**

"**Cheer up, Ulrich" Jeremie frowned.**

**I smiled at him half-heartedly **

"**Guys, I don't think Sissy was screeching at that" Sam said "I think she realised that she could beat Yumi"**

**We looked at her confused. Me especially.**

**She pointed over by the doors. My heart missed a beat.**

**Yumi was standing there, and by the looks of it was looking for us.**

**She was wearing a black dress that came up to the middle of her thigh. She looked good, real good.**

**Aelita ran up to her. They hugged and Aelita brought her over to the rest of us.**

"**Hey! What are you doing here?" Odd asked hugging Yumi.**

**Yumi smiled as she hugged Sam**

"**I..Came to tell you the good news" Yumi smirked.**

**I loved the way she smirked, she always had that gleam in her eye.**

"**Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jeremie asked her hugging her.**

**She started to hug me and while she did she told us the 'good news'**

"**I'm engaged!" **

**I let go of her quickly. I felt a lump rise in my throat. No I can't cry. Not now.**

**No one said anything. They were all staring at me.**

"**Ulrich! Dance with me!" Natasha asked me.**

"**Congrats Yumi" I uttered as I started to follow Natasha to the dance floor.**

"**Is she your girlfriend?" Yumi asked me sounding slightly sad.**

**I looked up at her. I shook my head.**

"**She wants to be, but well not my type" I said turning to the dance floor.**

**Yumi grabbed my arm**

"**You don't care do you?" Yumi asked "You don't care that I'm engaged, do you?" **

**I looked at her confused.**

"**What else am I to say?" I questioned**

**Yumi ran out of the building crying.**

**I looked at the others who were just as confused as I was.**

**I went after Yumi.**

"**What's wrong? You're supposed to be happy. You're engaged" I said sitting next to her trying to hold back the threatening tear as I said it.**

"**Ulrich it was a joke, I wanted to see how you reacted" she whispered **

"**Why?" I asked her really confused.**

"**Because it's your fault that I haven't enjoyed university"**

"**It is?" **

"**It is"**

"**I don't get it" I asked her.**

"**You've been on my mind all year, I've just wanted to be with you but you didn't even care that I said I was engaged" **

"**But Yumi..." I started**

"**I love you Ulrich, there I said it" Yumi said loudly.**

**I looked at her shocked.**

**She looked frightened.**

**She loved me like I loved her. A tear escaped my eye.**

**I leaned over towards her and kissed her.**

**When we broke apart. She looked as happy as I felt.**

"**I love you too" **

**Yumi leapt into my arms**

**I felt her shiver underneath my arms.**

**I took my jacket off and placed it around her shoulders and she smiled her small sweet smile.**

"**Are we a couple now?" she asked unsure.**

**I smiled at the thought.**

"**Well since you're to blame for me not having a good year, I wanna make up for lost time, with interest." I cheekily replied.**

**Yumi laughed.**

**She stood up, I did the same.**

**I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.**

"**You're taller than me" she said**

"**Means I can beat you at martial arts now" I laughed.**

"**Doubt it" Yumi said slyly**

**We walked into the gym and were immediately gathered by our gang who looked confused.**

**We laughed.**

"**I was only joking to see his reaction" Yumi blushed**

**Everyone seemed to put two and two together and within minutes was cheering.**

**I blushed as did Yumi.**

**I felt her lips on me and closed my eyes savouring the moment.**

**When she ended the kiss, I saw the rest of the gang smirk at me.**

"**Worth the wait?" Jeremie asked still smirking.**

"**Oh yeah" I answered him confidently.**

**Yumi blushed and kissed me again.**

**This is definitely a day to remember! **


End file.
